D E V O T I O N
by xPrincessGarnetXVI
Summary: Left in the wake of Brahne's destruction, a man takes the opportunity to manipulate people in mass numbers - using their despair and fear of Eidolons to stir an unfathomable hatred against Summoners. After losing everything, Garnet finds it hard to carry on. But, she will realize that she must rise up from the ashes and remember all she was and who she wants to be for Alexandria.
1. Intro

**Garnet til Alexandros**

I can't remember the last time I was able to see color in the sky. The world has grown gray to me since this last heartbreaking year. Has it truly been only one year or perhaps more? I lost all sense of time. My feet continue to kick up dirt on this lonely trail, my legs marching all on its own – purpose escaped my body days ago. My clothes are tattered and dirty, my skin and hair hasn't felt the liberation of soap and water in weeks and my mouth is so dry my tongue is beginning to feel like sandpaper. My eyes fall to the floor without a fight, filled with despair and weighed down with exhaustion – I simply stare at the ground I am aimlessly walking on. There is nothing left behind me worth going back for

 _and -_

For a moment I avert my attention to what is in front of me and stare upon the long and lonely path that merely stretched out over the hills – not a town in sight or a soul to take pity on me.

There is nothing before me _–_ _ **nothing.**_

So, what's the point in continuing down this road? I pause in my tracks as the question fully registered within my fractured mind. My arms dangled at my side, my once white blouse now discolored in a putrid tint of yellow. My eyes once again found itself at the ground, never brave enough to glance at the bright morning sky above me. The unforgiving sun beamed its rays down upon me, steaming the top of my head and forcing drips of sweat down my dirty face.

One part of me is frantically trying to search for the answer to my question while the other part of me simply wanted to fall to my knees, give up and die right here. It was as if I had two different people screaming in my head. It was the only sound audible and I began to realize just how far my mind has gotten lost. Tightly, I stammer my eyes shut, trying to drown out the voices.

'Be quiet.' I whisper to myself mentally; no longer do I have a voice to shout it to the world that betrayed me. Yet, the war within me raged on and within moments, the weaker side of me started winning.

' _Your kingdom is gone. Your friends are all probably dead. You're the last Summoner alive –_ _ **you're all alone**_ _. End the suffering and just give yourself up to the wolves that are already on the scent of your trail.'_

A more sinister tone began to chant inside of my head, sending a burning sensation straight to my heart.

'Stop!' I scream silently inside of myself, desperately trying to find salvation from the demons that took form from all of the doubt and anguish that now bruised my once strong and valiant character. Tears began to form at my waterline as memories of the fateful day I lost everything and how all else fell through the cracks ever since then ran rampant in my psyche.

I pressed the palm of my hands against my ears as if it would save me. A futile attempt it was.

My knees became weak as the painful memories started to press into my mind, forcing them to buckle and fall harshly on the ground. A sharp ringing sensation now fills the voices that haunted me before and only got louder. The agony pulsating through my entire already weak body was too much for me to bear. I felt myself losing consciousness, my body began leaning back and the sky above was only visible to me in a blur just before I felt all the limbs in my body go completely limp.

 _I am no longer the powerful queen of Alexandria._

The woman known as Garnet til Alexandros and _even as Dagger_ , has long since been lost within the ashes that became of my kingdom and of the fond memories of the time when -

 _ **\- He was still at my side.**_

* * *

 _ **Hello everyone! It has been a while since I uploaded anything on here. This is a story that's been stuck in my head for about 3 years. It will be extremely mature. I know FFIX has very colorful themes that doesn't make it seem as dark as the actual themes are meant to make the story...but I am going to change that.**_

 _ **I will make mankind act as they would in our world. This fanfiction will of course be VERY fantasy based. All of the elements within FFIX will still be present - do not worry.**_

 _ **But this will act as a direct sequel to the game [excluding the ending. I have chosen that Zidane never returned after bidding Dagger farewell at the Lifa Tree.]**_

 _ **There will be certain triggers and very dark themes present so that is why I will be putting this under the MA label. I truly hope you enjoy this idea of a fanfiction as several others have when I presented them this story in it's skeleton form.**_

 _ **Reviews is VERY welcome.**_


	2. The Touch of Kindness

**Garnet til Alexandros**

* * *

Memories of fonder days flooded the dark abyss I was embraced by. Gingerly, the humming of birds filled my ears and I was by myself sitting upon the marble bench deep within my garden. The heavy sound of the waterfall was still audible as the docking harbor was nearby. Resting on the ground, just a few feet away from my black leather slippers were a group of five or six pearly doves all pecking at the seeds I had thrown down. The crown resting on my head was securely pinned, as if it would never fall as far away from me as it was to me now.

 **"Your Majesty."** A strict tone whispered just within my ear from behind, sending chills down my spine as I realized I was not alone as I had assumed. I slightly tilted my head and watched as General Beatrix walked around to the right side of me where she resumed saluting me, crossing her arm over her chest and bowed slightly.

 **"…I don't wish to make demands of you and forgive me if I am talking out of my place but –"** My eyes would ease upon her, my heart bubbling with anxiety as I knew full well what she was going to say and why.

 **"I only ask that you do not escape your guards to seek solitude like this any longer. It is not safe for you to be alone, not even within your own garden."** It was then reality hit and the troubles resting ashore arrived at my doorstep, diminishing any sense of peace I once held. Slowly, my eyes wavered away; a light sigh escaped my rose colored lips as my head bowed in distress.

 **"..."**

I could not bear to apologize – _words would not escape me._ I knew I was being selfish. I simply wanted a moment to let my weaknesses show and I cannot do that in front of the men and women I lead.

 **" _Surely_ , you've heard about the recent occurrence in Lindblum my queen?"**

Goosebumps trailed down my body like a storm upon the skin, my eyes shutting gently as if it would erase the image that was immediately painted at the mere mentioning of the incident.

 **"…A group of followers from the Shepherds of Gaia got together and hung a large doll that resembled me – _yes I've heard the news."_** The words escaped me solemnly and yet, I tried my best to conceal how shaken my voice was.

 **"Alec's followers are growing in numbers – we cannot afford to take any risks. He is using what the late queen did to Lindblum as fuel for his discrimination against you."** My fingers clenched around the white of my gown just before I said.

 _ **"…Eiko too."** _ This time I could not hide away how terrified I was. If those following under this monster of a man were to find out Eiko too was a Summoner, surely she would be in danger along with the regent.

 **"Yes… _Princess Eiko as well._ "** This time Beatrix's voice had softened.

For a few moments there was nothing but silence as neither of us could find anything to say. I had chosen not to crush this rebellious group due to the fact that I felt guilty for not being able to stop my mother – _my step mother_ , from killing thousands and destroying the lives of thousands more. The sound of footsteps snapped me from my cogitations and I lifted my head to watch Beatrix walk before me. Her eyes stared down at me with such tenderness and it was something rare coming from the usually cold rose general.

 **"Your Majesty, please do not blame yourself. None of this is your fault. "**

 _But it is._

I tried to smile and show that I found comfort in her words but I couldn't force it – _not this time._

 **"And even if it truly was –"**

She allowed her words to linger just before she took a knee and bowed her head, her bouncy curls falling from her shoulders as she did.

 **"…I would still stand guard over you. I will follow you into hell if I had to."**

The chirping of the birds now filled the silence that fell between us and I recalled how my heart warmed at the reminder of her oath to me – that I wasn't alone like I had previously felt.

The sun's rays kissed upon my eyelids, forcing them slightly open as the sound of the birds joyously singing became much louder. At first my vision was blurry but when I finally came too, I met with a very tall wooden ceiling. My body drifted back into reality and it was in that moment, I realized I was resting against something a lot softer than the ground; a cotton sheet wrapped around a bed of hay.

Immediately, my eyes shot open and anxiety festers like wildfire within my chest. I jump from my resting spot, eyes frantically searching the area that was strange to me. The only thought that raced through my mind was that I had been caught by the enemy.

I start to pant as I very slowly start to take in my surroundings. A medium sized black pot hung over a flame within a fireplace, bubbling with something cooking inside, various tools used for art rest scattered along the red wooden table just a few feet away and large pieces of paper were scattered about the entire room. Once I realize that my hands were free and not bound, I start to calm myself. I look at parts of my appendages that were wrapped and treated. My dirty clothes were stripped from me and I was now wearing a simple midnight blue gown. The door to the room makes a loud creaking sound, catching my attention and forcing me to stiffen up as I anticipate who my _supposed savior_ was.

My eyes widen in shock as a young woman entered the room, a bright smile painted across her features just before her bright emerald colored eyes lit up at the sight of me.

 **"Oh – you're awake! Thank goodness."** Her voice was sweet and melted the many concerns I held before. She rushes to my side, dropping her basket on the table as her cold hand finds itself on my forehead and my body jumps at the touch. I had not been touched with such kindness in a long time.

 **"…It seems your fever has gone down a lot since yesterday."** _Yesterday?_ From the sunlight peeking in from the window behind me, I knew it was daylight outside. _I was out for an entire day?_ Her hand returns to her side just before she says, **" You had me scared there for a while. You were shaking so badly the night before I had to wrap you in everything I had!"**

I simply stare at her with wonder. Everyone else that sought to help me before turned me away once they figured out who I was – not wanting the burden of the troubles that would come with refuging a wanted criminal or because…of their ignorant hatred for Summoners. I could tell my silence left her rather uncomfortable. I wanted to apologize _– but I couldn't_.

 **" _Erm_ …So my name's Lilly! Lilly Decesare and you are?!"** She stands up tall and holds out her hand to me and feel only embarrassed because I could not return the respectful formality she had exchanged with me. I look away in shame. **"…Not much of a talker, huh?"**

I felt the need to defend myself. I look to her with widen eyes as I used my hand to explain that I couldn't speak – that I had lost my voice by resting my fingers on my throat and then shaking my head. _**"You're a mute?"**_ Her smile fades into a frown instantly. **"…I'm sorry…I don't know why I couldn't think of that."** Guilt washes over my features as I too frown in response. _It isn't your fault._

For a moment we shared this moment of silence until the young woman clasps her hands together and shouts excitingly, **"I've prepared a very delicious meal for you!"** I felt uneasy that she was showing me such kindness. I can hardly break a smile as I watch her walk over to the pot with a large wooden spoon. As she stirs the mixture within it, she begins to speak without looking back at me.

 **"I found you unconscious on an empty road. It was one that travelers often avoided due to rumors of muggers but I had no choice but to take that route as a shortcut to get home in time before dark!"** I look to my hands, finally realizing that my skin was clean and smooth. Immediately, my fingers found its way into my thick hair and the feeling of its softness was such a relief.

 **"You definitely don't want to be caught traveling at night. That is when the very terrible monsters lurk about."** Her tone changes into a solemn one as she talks – as if the very words she spoke ignited an unpleasant memory.

My hands fall upon my lap as I stare back at her who was now pouring a milky white soup into a bowl. My lips parts as she approaches me, wishing only to thank her for her hospitality. But of course, my voice fails me. The warmth of the soup tingles upon the skin of my hands; my eyes study the condiments within the wooden bowl.

 _Was it safe to eat it?_ I shake the thought from my head, feeling absolutely terrible that I would conjure up such a thought. A sigh escapes me, forcing my shoulders to sink as I recall why my mind has become so paranoid to begin with.

 **"It has everything in there that you need to builds your strength back up."** Her voice breaks me from my cogitations. I stare at Lilly with widen eyes as she continues to talk.

 **"The broth is made out of milk and flour, then there's chicken, potatoes, onions, corn and kale – you need lots of vegetables!"** She winks just before giggling. Without realizing it, a smile curves upon my dry lips as I simply nod in return as a way to show my thanks. I lift the spoon up to my mouth and I eagerly take my first bite. I gasp quietly as my taste buds send a shiver throughout my entire body. The soup was delicious beyond words. I swallow hastily, hurrying to take my next bite and it was then I remember how long it has been since I've eaten anything worth being called a meal.

 **"Hey, slow down there! You're going to get a stomach ache!"** Lilly snickered kindly just has she hands me a glass of clean water.

After eating a few bowls of her delicious soup, I start to feel exhausted. As I begin to lie down, the young lady throws the blanket over me. I felt like a child again.

 **"I have to take care of the garden for a bit. I will only be outside in the backyard. If you need anything just _cal-_ "** She pauses within her tracks and rolls her eyes – looking as if she was cursing herself.

 **"…Just peek your head in the window. I'll be sure to look from time to time to make sure, alright?"** I nod gingerly as the warmth of the thick wool blanket comforts me into sleep. As Lilly walks out of the house, I start to wish with all of my heart that once I fall asleep, I won't wake up and find out that all of this was a cruel dream.

* * *

I know not much is going on. But trust me, this will all build up nicely. I don't wish to rush anything. Next chapter will have some pretty exciting things going on and more flashbacks! Thank you so much for reading and reviewing!

Please leave reviews in case you forget!


	3. This Small World

_"We live in a small world. Not a leaf falls that doesn't affect a myriad of things. "_

* * *

 **Garnet:**

I stand in the darkness which surrounds me – hearing nothing but the sound of my own wispy breaths. Anxiety begins to bubble within my chest as I look around only to find nothing – not a soul or even a speck of light. I stare for so long that certain parts of the shadows seem as though it is growing shades darker – taking odd forms as it grew larger and started to tower over me. I stumble back, staring in confusion as to how I could have ended up here.

 **"Hello!"** I desperately call out but only the echoes of my own voice reply.

A sense of dread washes over me as I continue to twirl around to find no comforting light or anything that hinted at an exit. In that moment, the smell of ash and burning wood lingers. My eyes widen in shock as that very scent began to fester into something far more putrid; smoldering flesh! Naturally, my nose wrinkles and my arm places itself over it in its defense against the odor.

 **"What is this?!"** My voice rings out into the darkness.

Soon, the horrifying screams of dozens of people accompany this abyss, further sending chills down my spine in this already hellish environment. In a daze, I look left and right but my confusion dissipates as I start to realize that the sound was all too familiar to me. My heart sinks into the deepest depths of despair. An extremely warm feeling kisses upon my back and I turn without hesitation. Once I did – _every fiber of my being wished I hadn't._ A gasp forcefully escapes me as the scenery unfolds all around me. No longer was I in the middle of a blackened hole. Homes were set aflame, people were hung from their very porches and the rest of the frantic people running for their lives simply phase right through me.

Behind them were the ruthless soldiers from **The Sentinels** that were led by General Havoc. This was… _the fall of my home and everything I had ever known_ \- Alexandria! A large piece of lumber within a home crashes followed by more terrifying cries of agony. My lips quiver as I hesitantly take a few steps backward. Just a few feet away was the entrance to the market square – a place once filled with the joyful laughter of children and hardworking adults. Tears stream down my face, leaving a stinging sensation behind with its salty kisses. I collapse onto my knees, waiting for the flames to swallow me whole as everything around me burns with the power of Alec's success and fueled by my failures.

In all of my frustration, I bow my head into the ground and scream. I try to drown out the sound of my people dying, the unforgiving flames around me, the images of the moments where I was weak when I should've been strong; images of Beatrix leading me down a secret escape door, forcing me out to safety – I scream and cry until it was all that filled my ears.

* * *

My body violently shakes awake, my pillow soak with sweat as my long bangs stick to my skin. I pant heavily as my eyes tried to take in my new surroundings. For a moment I felt scared – not knowing where I was, wondering if this was just another dream or if this was reality. As I turn my head slightly, the sight of Lilly immediately calms my apprehension. I try to calm my breathing as I watch her sleeping with her arms crossed on the bed, her body sitting on a dark wooden chair. I try to move both of my arms and I realize that she was holding my right hand tightly within her grasp.

For some reason, seeing this erases all of the negative feelings I previously had. It was an act of compassion I became foreign too and yet, it warms my heart with old memories of a more peaceful time. In return, I grab onto hers, feeling just how soft and warm it was. If I could speak I would whisper a word of thanks. But I suppose, this was the only way I could express that.

For the next several days, I remained bedridden due to the fact that I was still far too weak to move about. However, Lilly made sure my limbs got what little exercise it could by helping me walk around the house while holding firmly onto me. My pride took a blow – _having to be cared for like a newborn child._ Regardless, I was grateful to her. I desperately wished to go outside during all of those days and nights inside – to feel the fresh air brush against my skin and the sun directly hitting against me is all I craved. Being trapped inside reminded me of back when I was in hiding with Tantalus – they would not let me go outside even if no one was around just in case someone spotted me. There was no telling which side people were on anymore, Alec's or mines – _and it was terrifying trying to find that out._

Finally, I kick my feet to the side of the bed and stand on my own. Although I did not gain much of the weight I lost back, I feel stronger than I had in months.

A faint smile curves upon my lips as Lilly turns to look at me in awe. Quickly, she wipes the paint on her hands all over her stained white apron and brightly smiles at me just before rushing to my side.

 **"Look at you!"** She giggles like a little girl while she studies my form as if I was one of her art pieces. My grin fades and I shyly look away from her gaze and instantly I felt her arms around me. My eyes widen as she embraces me tightly, a heavy sigh leaving her lips. My arms froze in place and my body stiffens at her touch.

 **"You have no idea…how relieved I am to finally see you standing on your own."** I can hear and feel how choked up she was when she spoke.

Her body quivers against mine and I couldn't find the wisdom to react. My fingers tremble just above her body, aching to return the hug but they do not budge. Her kindness, her love and compassion – it terrifies me. What if I become too attached and I lose her too? Or worse – _what if she is to betray me?_ With all of these thoughts plaguing me I did not notice when Lilly pulled away. I hear her speak but the words didn't register. I snap from my cogitations and look at her blankly.

 **"…I said, do you wanna go outside?!"** She snickers at my dumbfounded expression. Just like that, my entire disposition lit up. I nod my head repeatedly and Lily takes me by the hand and leads me out the back door. The moment I walk through the doorway and out into the world, I feel a refreshing sensation liberating all of my senses. It was like the first cold dip you take when you enter a lake to shower. Goosebumps form across my skin and travel down my back, the smell of pine greets my nose, the wind dances along the strands of my hair and I take a deep breath that did not taste like burning wood from the fireplace or fumes of paint but instead, _clean fresh air!_

I stumble a few steps and pause, lifting my head upwards as I close my eyes from the beautiful blue sky. Again, I take in a deep breath of the open air and gingerly exhale. Spreading my arms out against the light wind, I soak in the warmth of the sun and can now vividly hear the birds chirping. I catch the sound of stomping on what sounds like mud and turn my attention toward the noise.

 **"I bet it feels great being outdoors again – _it's been like what_ , a few days shy of two weeks now? "** I study Lily's appearance beneath the sunlight as she seems to shine. Her dark blue hair pinned into two braids was shiny although it didn't seem as though she bothered to brush it enough, her eyes were peridot green and her skin was warm color probably because she spent a lot of time under the sun. As I look closely, I spot freckles just over the bridge of her nose. She doesn't wait for me to respond like usual and begins to tend to the garden. As she starts to spray, I walk over and bend down beside her. I focus on what she is doing but I cannot make sense of it.

 **"…I'm spraying this poison to keep bugs from eating my crops."** Lilly says, never turning away from her work. An eyebrow raises and I feel a bit startled. _Poison?_ Then how is it safe for us to eat?! _Was I eating this so called "poison" the entire time?_ Lilly's smile fades right when she turns to look at me. The sheer terror was probably evident on my face.

 **" Did the word poison throw you off?"** It was if she could read my mind. Immediately she bursts into laughter, slapping her knee as she nearly topples over. _I'm not sure why she is laughing at me._ **"Don't you worry your pretty lil head – this is only deadly to bugs not humans!"**

Relief washes over me and my shoulders ease while Lilly continues to laugh hysterically. I blush embarrassingly because I realized how foolish I must have seemed. The blue haired woman wipes tears from her left eye just before saying, **" Oh dear, that was funny!"** She starts to calm down now. **"You're definitely no farm girl then."** She continues to spray at her crops and I idly watch.

 **"…I wonder what _kind_ of girl you are."** It's that curiosity that worries me. If she finds out who I am – will her once gentle smile turn into a deadly scowl?

Once night came, I remained outside – dreading going back into the house after being trapped in it for so long. Lilly was very kind and brought out blankets and pillows for us to sleep outside instead. She truly was thoughtful when it came to me.

I watch as she flattens out the rolls of hay, feeling a bit guilty that my selfishness forced more work on her. With much excitement, Lilly spreads out a quilt over the hay and beckons for me to lie down now with a few pats on the bed she made. I place the pillows down and allow my back to rest against the hay while Lilly throws the thicker blanket over me. I stare at the stars illuminating the night sky while she places herself next to me.

For a few moments, it is silent. **"You know, the last time I slept openly under the stars it was when I was with my mother…"** The words fell from her lips with a hint of sorrow. I turn and gaze at Lilly as she crossed her arms beneath her head and focused on the starlit sky above.

 **" We were traveling to Lindblum to exchange our medical herbs and vegetables."** For some reason, part of me did not want to know the rest of the story as a rush of anxiety began to fester at the mere thought of how it was going to end. Instinctively, I knew but still I stared at her with hope that her tale would not meet a terrible conclusion. Lilly's eyebrows furrows and her lips grimace. **" _That was the last night I ever spent with her."_**

Immediately, I prop up on my elbows and stare at her with wide eyes. " **…The fateful night Alexandria attacked Lindbulm…my mother was torn from me by the forcing winds of some _horrible monster_ that rose from hell itself."** Her voice cracks. _She was referring to Atomos._ I could only assume the images her words conjured up from the mere sight of her hand clenching. Desperately, I wish to grasp her hand with mine – because I know the pain of watching your mother die from an Eidolon, but...

 _I had no right._

_All I did that night was scream and fall to my knees._

It had only been 4 years since that time. The wound of losing her must be just as fresh as mine. Lilly swallows harshly and then forces a grin.

 **"…I remember how much of a fuss I made about sleeping outside on a sheet instead of putting up a tent we had carried."** She snickers while shaking her head gently.

 **"…It was that night my mother told me about the cycle of this world and where the souls of the dead go."**

I snap from my cogitations and fall onto my back again. A finger points to the sky and traces along the line of stars.

 **"She told me the souls of the deceased return to the crystal of life and cycles back to the planet – giving life to the stars above down to the flowers and trees below it."**

 _I wonder if Dr. Tot would agree._ Lilly allows her arm to rest back at her side.

 **"So, I often wonder if she exists in the very flowers I tend to, if she has given life to the trees I pass by every day - or if her life sparkles in one of these silver stones above."** It was as if someone had stuck a blade into my chest and began to twist. I turn my back to her and try to conceal the discomfort written all over my face.

 **"…Knowing this made me understand that no matter what, _I am not alone._ Even if there is so much _death_ , there is the _light of life_ all around me."**

 _Why is she sharing this wisdom with me…?_

 _Does she know more about me than she is letting on?_

 ** _No._**

She found me covered in blood, dirt and wounds. Perhaps, she is only trying to help me alleviate my pain.

 **"I've seen the sorrow in your eyes dear…"** Tenderly, the words escape her lips leaving my body stricken with unease.

 **"I carried the same look in my eyes for a while too after losing my mother; a bitterness that clawed out who I used to be."** For a moment it was silent and I feel the guilt digging its way into my guarded heart.

 **"My mother taught me that death is never the end but a new beginning. After the attack ended, I used the medical herbs my mother grew to tend to the wounded and fed the starving. It was then, I realized what I wanted to spend my life doing – and now here I am."**

Her voice grew more optimistic but it only brought tears to my eyes.

 **"… _What I mean is_ , I hope you find meaning in your suffering as I have."**

The tears stream down my face uncontrollably and silently, _I weep without a voice_.

 _I do not deserve your kindness Lilly. I was the cause of all of your grief. **Please, stop.**_

Her sweet words were like salt on my open wounds. _How could the world be so cruel as to have her care for the weakling that caused her mother's death?_

I place my hand over my mouth as if it would silence me.

 **"I hope you can heal in time and _smi-_ "** I could hear her body tossing in the sheets and pausing in place. My shoulders are trembling from how hard I am trying to bite back against sobbing and I could only feel _her eyes on me._ She softly sighs just before I feel her warm arms wrap around my shaking figure.

 **"…Let it all out. It's okay, I am here."** But her kindness only forces me to cry even harder.

If I had a voice I would scream all of my agony and anger to the world.

For now, I could only sob in the arms of my _future enemy._

Once she realizes who I am…her loving voice will change

and it is only the **punishment** I deserve.

* * *

I apologize for the delay eveyone. [ a lot of very good video games just came out so haha]

I will try to have a new chapter out at least once a month or at most, twice a month. I am truly trying to dedicate myself to this fanfiction because I've put a lot of thought into everything, including all of the OCS I've created. I've done a lot of research on the types of combat Garnet will train under.

Also, I've taken into consideration the reviewer, Angel left about differentiating the flashbacks and what not. I will try to focus on using the past tense in the flashbacks and putting a line when it ends. Hope that helps! I can only tell about what happened in the two years Garnet was banished...by doing flashbacks!

Anyways, I am trying to build up Garnet getting her voice back. Don't worry. She will not remain a mute forever. Also notice I put Garnet's name at the very top. That will depict who I am writing as and pay attention to that for it will change in the future from character to character!

 **REVIEWS WOULD BE MOST APPRECIATED. THANK YOU! 3**


End file.
